The diary of Yamato Ishida
by saitam
Summary: YAOI. Matt expresses his feelings to Tai. Will Matt be able to fix the problems between them? Will new problems form? Mainly Taito. yaoi, lemon and not so perfect language.FINISHED!
1. My first revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The only thing I do own is the plot. But that's just boring :p.**

I have been re-reading this fic and made some slight, really slight changes. I didn't change anything that would change the plot or the course of the story so don't worry. I've just been making it seem less "debutant" and correcting some mistakes ".

For those of you the have never read this Fic: This is the first fic that I;ve submitted on This fic is about how Matt found out he had feelings for Tai and Tai didn't react very well and Matt tries to sort out his problem throughout the story, while more problems take place and then everyone has to deal with everything. Some decisions are made that affect more than one person and once again, they have to cope with loss, deception, etc.

* * *

Chap 1: My first revelation

My name is Yamato Ishida but my friends call me Matt. I am 17 years old. I live with my parents and my little brother Takeru. Actually, I would say that I live alone with my brother because my parents are never around. My mom doesn't care about either of her children and my dad is dying of cancer. I have to take care of my brother all alone and my life is a living nightmare. I'll explain to you why…

''Hello?'' Answered Tai Just as the phone rang.

''Hey Tai! What're you up to? '' Said the voice at the other end of the line.

''Nothing really. You?''

''Nothing either. So hey! You wanna come over and hang out? Tk is out with your sister so we can invite the others and… well… you know do stuff and umm…''

''Sure! I'll Be righ over.''

He was nervous at the thought of Tai coming over. Sure! He was Tai's best friend and all but just a few weeks ago he had found out something that made him have doubts about some things. No. He was not doubting his friendship with Tai… well actually… maybe he was. A few weeks ago, Matt found out that he was bisexual. THAT made him doubt. Plus the fact that he had no real family. Everyone in his family just doesn't give a damn about others and that pushed him to being a really cold person.

Matt didn't really want to invite anyone else than Tai. Mostly because he kinda wanted to make sure if he felt something towards Tai. He wanted to know if he felt something more than just friendship. Ever since he came to the revelation of his gayness, he kinda thought that the reason he came to that conclusion was that he was in love with Tai. But before he made any hasty decisions or actions he wanted to make sure.

The doorbell rang and Matt guessed it was Tai. He walked towards the door and was surprised to see Daisuke.

''Is Tk there? Is he out with a girl or a guy? Or is he... is he here?''

''No he's not here but he's been gone a while and should be back soon. So why don't you wait for him.''

Daisuke was now waiting in the living room when the doorbell rang again. This time it was Tai. Matt tried not to do anything stupid and tried not to blush as he saw the brown haired boy standing in front of him. He started to think even MORE that he had feelings for Tai.

''Well I'm here! Where is everyone?''Tai actually had a feeling that there wasn't going to be anyone.

''Well. I haven't called anyone but…'' Matt was rudely interrupted as Davis jumped out of nowhere to come and see his idol.

''Hey Tai! Long time no see huh! Wow you've changed a lot…'' he went on saying nothing of importance.

Just then, Tk opened the door and Daiske just shut up and looked at him with a flirty look. Tk was happy to see his "friend" and a smile appeared on his face.

''Hey Dai!'' Said Tk with a great big smile.

Tk then went further into the house and was followed by Daisuke. They whispered inaudible things to each other and went to the living room. Matt then dragged Tai to his bedroom and they just stood there doing nothing. After a while, they put a on some music and watched TV.

Tk was laying on the sofa and Daisuke was sitting down close to him looking at him with a weird look. Tk then grabbed the young boy by his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. Right when there was barely any distance between them, they began to kiss passionately.

Daisuke puled away and then sat on top of Tk and started to plant kisses all over the blonde's neck. Tk softly moaned out of pleasure. He then started to unbutton Davis' shirt and Davis undid Tk's pants. Takeru then stopped.

''What if my brother and Tai come out of the room? What if they catch us?'' Tk moaned once more as Davis took his erected manhood out of Tk's pants.

''They wont catch us. We'll hear them opening the door and walking if they come out of the room don't worry.''

Daisuke then started to softly rub Tk's now harder erection and Tk kissed the boy's chest and neck while the other picked up the pace.

''I love you Daisuke!'' Said Tk as he squirted all over Daisuke's hand.

''I love you too.'' Responded the young boy now licking his boyfriend's sticky fluid from his hands. ''And I want to be yours. Only yours.''

Back in the room, Matt and Tai were still listening to music when Matt finally decided to talk to Tai about what he thought he felt. He hesitated a bit and then turned towards Tai. The latter smiled for a while but then saw Matt's serious look.

''What's wrong Matt?'' Asked the tanned beauty with a worried look upon his face.

''Well… ummm.'' Matt hesitated and decided that it was too hard to say it so instead, he pressed his own lips against his friend's.

Tai then pushed away and looked at Matt, surprised and shocked. He then got up and walked faster then he had ever walked. He dashed trough the door with his hand on his lips. Tk and Daisuke were still making out when Tai passed by them not even caring about what they were doing. Matt ran after him.

''Tai wait! I didn't mean. Come back!'' Matt yelled after him trying to make him come back.

Tai walked for hours not knowing what to think. He then sat down on a bench in Odaiba park. He sat there until it was around 10 o' clock before getting up and heading home. He was halfway there when his cell phone rang. It was his sister.  
  


* * *

Well. i hope you liked. Please review. I really need to know if people like my story. If you have any suggestions for the sequel just let me know.

Please review. I'd really appreciate it .

_Saitam-_


	2. The good and bad news is

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon.**

More re-reading / re-typing Aka: slight changing of things :P. More to come.

I am taking this re-reading opportunity to take some of the material that I used in here and make the sequel more respective to the events that have taken place in here. Hopefully making Dioxyde more true as a sequel.

* * *

Chapter 2 : The good and the bad new is…

''What!'' Coldly said Tai as he answered the phone to his little sister.

''It… It's about dad. He had an accident.'' Said Kari in an irritated tone of voice as a reaction to the way her brother answered.

The Yagami parents were as bad as the Ishidas if not worse. Mrs. Yagami was schizophrenic and killed herself before she went nuts. Ever since she died, Mr. Yagami had been an alcoholic. He had been to alcoholics anonymous and other help groups but nothing helped. Even if he had a drinking problem he had never driven drunk.. until now.

Tai and Kari ran through the hospital door and headed for the desk.

''Yagami! My dad where is he.'' Tai screamed. He hated his father for doing this to himself and his children but deep down he still cared for him. After all, he was his father.

''Excuse me but are you family?'' The receptionist said in th most calm tone of voice Tai had heard in ages.

''I just told you, he's my father! Taichi Yagami and this is my sister Hikari Yagami. We received a call that our father was in the ER. Is he ok?''Tai was nervous as hell and felt his heart beating so hard he thought it was going to explode.

''Alright, please head to the waiting room. Dr. Fujima will be with you shortly. Thank you for your patience'' The nurse was starting to iritatate Tai until Kari dragged him to the waiting room.

The room was empty and Tai felt uncomfortable in the white room with everything but the chairs white. The color and the worrying made him dizzy. He looked at his sister and noticed she looked worried. But not for their father, she looked worried for him.

''What happened with Yamato? Chi… he called home and sounded eager to talk to you. Said it was important. What happened?'' she sounded like their mom when she asked them about their problems. A small tear fell from Tai's eye.

''It's none of your business. Just stay out of it.''

''What!?'' Kari said almost screaming at the older teen furious that he even had the guts to say something like that. ''I've been like a mother to you since mom died. I'm almost the only family you have and this is none of my business!? What's wrong with you Tai?… I care an _that _makes it my business!''she was furious but only let it show a little.

''He kissed me.''

''What? Who kissed you? Matt?''

''He kissed me. Matt. He kissed me. We were having fun and all of a sudden, he kissed me'' Tears started falling from his beautiful hazel eyes.

''Oh Tai…Matt told me you left without saying a word. That's not like you. Besides. Don't you remember what you dumped Sora for?''

In fact, Tai had broken up with Sora a short while ago because he had found out he was gay. Sora took it pretty well seeing as he did give away a few subtle signs. She kinda felt it coming.

''Don't tell me you don't love Matt.'' Continued the younger teen, Knowing that she was right. As she said this, Tai started to cry even more.

''Damn it'' sighed Tai. ''I want to love him Kari… I really do. I don't want to make him suffer but I can't… I… I 'm not ready to _be_ loved. Not by anyone. Not even him'' Tai screamed as he said this. Pouring his emotion into each and every word that came out of his mouth.

The doctor walked in with a sad look on his face. Tai jumped up seeing the look on the old man's face. He started to cry and scream again.

''What happened! What's wrong with my dad!''

Kari stayed calm but stood up with tears in her eyes.

''He didn't make it. We got there too late. He had severe head injuries and one of his lung collapsed. By the time we got there he had lost massive amounts of blood. We got there too late... I'm sorry'' That is what the doctor said as he looked at the now crying girl.

)0oooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooo0(

(back at Yamato's house a little after Tai had left)

''What are you two doing!?'' Matt yelled seeing the two younger boys on top of each other still in shock that Tai almost caught them.

''Well… um… I think I'd better leave. Heh!'' said Daisuke while attaching his shirt and pants.

''You are staying right there. I want to talk with both of you.'' Matt wasn't mad since he was gay too but it was the shock of catching his little brother in the act that bothered him.

They went to the kitchen table and Tk and Daisuke looked at each other ashamed and couldn't stop blushing. Matt then looked at them with such a cold look. Tk shivered seeing his brother look at him like that. He opened his mouth to say something but Matt interrupted him.

''You have a room you know.'' Tk was surprised at the words that came out of Matt's mouth.

''What did you say? You… You're not mad at me for being gay and all. I…''

''Tk. I am too'' Tk and Davis looked at Matt and each other in shock and then Matt just left the room. He went to his own room and took the phone.

)0ooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooo0(

''Kari! Is Tai home yet? He… he left without a word and I need to talk to him. It's kinda urgent. Could you tell him to call me please? Thanks. Bye.''

Kari didn't have time to get a word in that the dial tone screeched in her ears. She hung up and continued watching TV.

)0ooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooo0(

''So your bro is gay too. Hey thats cool. So um you wanna go to your room? I have a little game I thought of. You wanna know what it is?'' Those were the first words anyone had said since Matt had talked to Takeru and Daisuke. Matt didn't say much but it was enough to stun Tk. Daisuke just felt uncomfortable.

''D, I think it best we don't have real sex yet. I'm not ready. And maybe we shouldn't fool around a lot either.''

''What!! But Teeks. I love you and having sex with you is simply way to express my love to you.''

''Daisuke!''Tk said in a whisper. ''If having sex is all that I mean to you then this isn't going to work. After all we only just started dating a few minutes ago.''

''No! No! I'm sorry I'll be good. I promise. Just don't leave me. I love you and I'll do whatever makes you happy''

* * *

Please Review. I really appreciate it when you do :) so c'mon, don't be shy

_Saitam _-


	3. Death is a mere beggining

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon.**

So I would like to thank the people that have reviwed the story so far:

InfynitiStar: Yes I could see the missing letter in the astrojax and thanks for your reviews.

minea, Kari-Hp and InfynitiStar: thank you. your words comforted me by making me feel like I don't suck at writing.

A HUGE thank you to all. (merry X-mas by the way)

* * *

Chapter 3 : Death is but the begining 

Even though his father was dead, he still felt the hatred he had towards him. Ever since his mom died, he had always hated his father. He felt alone and abandoned. He only wanted to cry and scream 24/7. He started crying not because of his loss but because he remembered the kiss. That one kiss Matt, his best friend, gave him. That one kiss that made his heart beat harder than it ever had and made him feel that one thing he never really felt: love…

Tai was woken up by soft knocking on his door. He didn't want to get up and answer so he just growled at the door. The knocking continued and Tai threw his pillow at the door but then frowned as he realized that he had gotten rid of the only support he had. He then got up and opened the door. Kari had sat down by it not really wanting to disturb her brother.

''I don't want to go to the funeral. Even if he was my father, I don't want to go'' Those were the first words to come out of her mouth ever since they got back from the hospital.

''I'm not going either. I hate him too much to just go.''

That was all they said and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Matt was still shaken by what he had done to Tai. He felt really bad but didn't regret it one bit. He stared at the clock weary at the fact that he had to wait so long for Tai… It was now 3 in the morning and Matt really wanted to talk to him but he knew he had to wait 'till later. He hated waiting. Just like when his father was being checked for cancer. He hated waiting for the results. He fell asleep at 3 :15 A.m.

He woke up and it was past noon. He tapped himself on the head as he knew that he could never reach Tai at home and besides he knew that Tai wouldn't want to talk to him. He was so angry at himself… why couldn't he have waited to express his feelings for Tai. He then realized that Tai always had his phone on him and never checked who was calling. So he jumped to the phone and he dialed Tai's number.

Tai's phone rang and as usual Tai answered without looking who it was.

''Hello?'' He said.

Matt hesitated before saying anything but then decided to talk and try to clear out what happened.

''Taichi… It's me.'' Just as Tai was about to hang up, Matt jumped in. ''Don't hang up I have to talk to you!''Matt almost screamed saying this.

''Yamato. I'm sorry but… I can't do this. I can't do this to you. I truly am sorry''The dial tone then replaced the brunette's sweet sweet voice.

Matt thought to himself. _Sorry? SORRY? What could he possibly be sorry for. He didn't do anything! I did.._ He felt so bad having heard those words come out of Tai's mouth and hang up. He then saw Tk trying to sneak Davis out of the house.

''TK DAMMIT!! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T CARE BUT IS HE GOING TO FUCKING SLEEP HERE EVERYDAY.'' Matt was mad at himself more than his brother but he just burst.

''I'm sorry Matt. But he ummm…didn't have anywhere to go… Yeah! That's it!''

''It's ok Teeks. I'll leave.'' The two kissed and Davis left.

Matt glared at his younger sibling and stormed out of the room. Tk looking at him sadly. Matt was still thinking about what Tai had said to him.Tai seemed more sad than mad and that puzzled Matt. There was a soft knocking at the door and Tk answered. They had an unexpected visitor.

''Oh Yamato!''Kari said in tears as she fell into his arms. ''. He was drunk and he drove in the opposite direction on the highway. THAT IDIOT!'' Kari regretted not having been able to tell her father she loved him and now he was dead.

"Who? What happened?" Said Yamato, worried she was talking about Tai but then remembered he had "talked" to him just a few minutes ago.

"My dad, that idiot of a father..." and she trailed off.

''I'm so sorry Kari. But I think I'm not the one you should tell this to... I need to talk to Tai. Where is he?'' Matt said in the calmest voice possible trying to recomfort her.

''He's at home. Oh!…And Matt… Tell him you love him. He needs to hear it from someone other than me. You know… He loves you too but he just doesn't realize it yet. If you could just talk to him…''

Matt hugged Kari tightly and left Tk to take care of her. He grabbed his coat, put on his shoes and walked out. He ran to Tai's house hoping he hadn't left. Running seemed to be taking forever until he finally got there. He saw Tai trying to lock the apartment door.

''Tai!''screamed Matt, wanting to get his attention. Tai turned and saw Matt. He did and didn't want to see or talk to him but he opened the door and waited for Matt to come in.

''I have to tell you something Tai. But you have to promise not to kick me out or storm out like you did last time.'' Matt saw tears start to flow from Tai's eyes and felt his best friend fall into his arms. They were now on the ground. Tai's head on Matt's shoulder.

''Matt… You know when I dumped Sora 'bout two weeks ago? Well I did it for you''

''Tai you didn't have to say that.'' Matt felt stupid having come here to tell Tai what he felt and ended up hearing what Tai had to say.

''Taichi… I uh… I…'' he never got the chance to say it when Tai pressed his lips against Matt's interrupting him.

''You don't have to say it... I know...''

Their tongues danced together for the first time. Matt had finally gotten his first kiss and it was from the one person he loved. Tai looked at Matt straight in the eyes and stopped crying. He started laughing at himself. Matt though he had gone mad, but kissed him again. He felt his heart pumping even harder than the night he had kissed Tai. They put their hands together and Tai smiled.

''Taichi… I love you.'' Matt said, feeling that Tai needed to hear it. Tai smiled and started touching Matt's groin area. Matt jumped in surprise and embarasment.

''For the love of god Tai!'' Matt said angrily''Your father just died and this is what you're thinking about? I don't really think it's appropriate.'' Tai shushed Matt and continued what he was doing.

He then undid Matt's pants and put his hand in. Matt blushed and Tai kissed him all over. Tai then snapped out of it and said :

''You're right. We shouldn't''

)0oooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooo0(

Back at Matt's house, Tk was holding Kari as she cried feeling that he shouldn't be doing this to himself OR her. He had lied to her all this time and she probably thought that he loved her or something. He knew he had to tell her that he loved Daisuke but thought of the reaction she might have. Then again she was mature for her age so maybe she wouldn't react so badly.

''Kari. I have something i need to tell you. The thing is that um…'' Kari interrupted him

''I know you're gay or bi or whatever it doesn't matter.'' She said this crying even harder and shaking. ''So. Do you have a boyfriend?'' She asked wiping the tears away pretending that nothing ever happened.

''I'm with Davis right now'' Tk responded hesitantly.

''Wow that's great. He told me he had his eye on someone a while back. I just didn't know who.''

She then got up and said she had to leave. So she grabbed her stuff and left after kissing Tk on the cheek and saying:

''I'll be alright. I promise.''

)0oooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooo0(

Tai had started to cry again but this time they were tears of joy. Joy of finally having someone to hold him when he felt alone. He had finally heard the words he sought for so long and he could return those words as well. That made him cry of joy. Matt held him close and was passing his hand through the brunette's hair kissing him every so often. Watching TV without a worry in the world. They really had nothing to care about and could relax. Matt interrupted the comfortable silence.

''When is the funeral?''

''He's going to be cremated. I'm not going to the wake though and neither is Kari.''

''Hey. You need to go Chi. Now you could tell him how he made you feel without him starting to beat you or something.''

''I don't have anything to say to him so I won't go!''he raised his voice saying this kinda irritated.

''Ok then. Don't go but please don't regret it after. Ok?'' Matt closed the conversation saying this and continued to watch the TV.

)0oooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooo0(

Tai woke up in Matt's arms and jumped not being used to waking up in someone's arms. He smiled and went to make some breakfast. Tai had a feeling things would get better. Even if he was still 17 Matt would be 18 soon and could take him and Kari under his responsibility. That was the only way to not be sent off to some foster home. Besides he would be 18 soon too so it wasn't like he really needed to worry. He worried more about Kari.

Matt woke up to the smell of burnt food. He ran to the kitchen and saw that Tai had burnt everything he tried to cook, even the toast! He laughed and took his brown haired lover in his arms.

''I'll cook.'' They both smiled and Matt took some food from the fridge and started preparing some bacon and eggs.

)0oooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooo0(

''Maybe we should go out for the weekend or something. We could all have some alone time with our special someone.'' Tai said to the other digidestined. ''We could go stay at a hotel or camping or … ummm. I don't know where else''

''Let's all go to a hotel and get a luxury sweet or something really expensive!''Tai glared at his sister as she said this and added

''We don't have that much money you know!''

''So it's settled! We're all going to a hotel tomorrow. But just for the night.'' Matt interrupted not wanting to let his lover fight with his sister.

''Why pay for something we can get in the digiworld for at least half the price.'' Ken's comment was accurate but not everyone was all for it.

It had been a while since they had last gone to the digiworld or saw their digimon partners. Since the last time they saved the digiworld no one had the guts to return because everyone had a feeling since the event that took place. With Yamato turning to the dark side and Sora being lost in her own darkness. They feared that if they went back, Ken would become evil again, or that anyone would try to take over the worlds or something like that. Everyone stared at Ken making him feel uncomfortable.

''I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean what if we have to start saving them again. We're getting too old for that. Besides I'm busy tomorrow.''Daisuke said to Ken then slightly hitting Tk with his elbow.

He wanted to try and sleep with him yet again. Tk had always refused to sleep with him because he didn't feel right with his brother and all. But Tk had told him to get ready cuz he was and knew they could go to Davis' house to do it. (his parnets and sister were heading to Tokyo for about a week and Daisuke didn't want to go)

''We can party at my place. My folks are gone for the week and I'll be all alone''He said in whiny voice just to irritate everyone.

So it was settled. They were going to stay at Daisuke's place tonight and tomorrow and were going to leave Tk and him alone afterwards. Everybody knew now about their it-was-supposed-to-stay-secret couple. Tk was upset by this inviting everybody to a party thing because he wanted to spend the whole week as quality time with his beloved. Oh well guess it'll have to wait.

* * *

Like usual r&r and i would like to thank to my reviewers and merry X-mas and Happy New-Year!

_Saitam_-


	4. Beautiful goodbye

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon. And I don't own Final Fantasy X either (but it's just an FFX refference in here)  
**

Ok! Things are really looking good. People seem to be liking my story so far.

Now for my thanks :

Insomniac Klown

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction

Tamara2187

Acalanatha465, 

yoko kikiou

somebody(anonymous)

infinitystar : Thanks for reviewing every chapter I really appreciate. Anyways I started reading New Life right after I finished I love you I'll kill you and I also read Don't go breaking my heart. I really liked them(the ones I finished reading).

Ok! So the title was inspired by Guess what song…. I got the idea while I was listening to Beautiful goodbye by Amanda Marshal on the radio the other day so anyways. The chapter isn't very long but. Oh well! And you know how in the title there is the word diary. Well I bet you didn't care much but I thought that it was stupid to say it in the title and never mention it in the story so Matt might write a diary later on.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Beautiful goodbye. 

As unusual as it may seem, Matt's parents were home when Matt, Tai and Tk got there. A bad feeling took over Matt knowing that when _they_ were home it meant bad news. Like last time when they found out that their dad might not make it. Or the time before that when they found a tumor in his brain.

''Tai, I think you should go.'' Matt whispered to Tai as he kissed him on the cheek.

When Matt headed for the kitchen, he felt anger and sadness and all sorts of feelings rushing through him as he saw them.

''Yamato we need to talk. Go get your brother.''

''Whatever you want to say I don't want to know. I don't want anything to do with you! I'm happy now. I'm happy when I'm not with you!'' Matt blurted out and turned around to leave but his mom grabbed his arm to stop him.

''I don't care Yamato, we are going to China. All four of us.''

''What? Why?''

''Your father's condition has gotten worse and there is nothing they can do here in Odaiba so we're leaving for Beijing on Monday''

''What!?…But it's Saturday! You can't possibly think that we'll be ready by then. Are you nuts?'' Tk screamed surprised at what he had just heard.

''I'm not going''

''What did you say.''Mrs. Ishida said menacingly towards the words that came out of Matt's mouth.

''I'm not going. You're not doing this for dad! You're doing this to get away from some shit you got yourself into. You know he doesn't stand a chance so why do you even bother''

''Yamato! I swear…''

''Don't interrupt me!'' Matt yelled in anger ironically interrupting his mother. ''I have friends here. I have great memories here. I have my boyf… I have somebody who I love and who loves me. So just fuck off! You're not taking all this away from me!''

For the longest time ever, Mr. Ishida spoke to his son.

''Son… You know that the person you love is a teen love that will only last a few months. A year at most. After that she'll just be one of those memories. And sure! Memories are nice but that's all they are. Is it really worth abandoning your family?''

''I have no family.'' Tears started falling and Matt just left.

He stayed with Daisuke for the night since he lived so close to his own house. Matt was sitting there not doing anything but thinking when the phone rang.

''Matt. It's for you.''

Matt hesitated and grabbed the cordless.

''Hello?''

''Matt… Please… Don't do this. You know you have no choice really. You're still under their care. And I won't have anyone there either. No more than you will anyways. So please.''

----------------------------------

Sunday morning and Matt knew what he wanted to do. He went over to Tai's house thinking on what he would do. They passed the whole day together instead of going to Daisuke's.

That night, Matt made the food and they ate it all without saying a word. It was now 9 o'clock and Matt was confident on what he was going to do.

As Tai came out of the shower, Matt got closer and closer to him until his sweet lips touched the brunette's.

''Taichi… I love you so much. I want to show you.''

''Oh Yama. You don't have to do this just cause I want to.''

''That's not why I'm doing it. I want this.''Matt whispered in Tai's ear and kissed him more.

Tai lead the blond to the master bedroom and on to the bed. They laid there not knowing how to start.

Tai was the first to take action. He jumped up and got on his boyfriend. He started planting kisses wherever there was any skin. The brunette's hands wandered all around the blonde's slightly muscular body. Matt then took off the towel Tai had around his waist. They switched places and now that Matt was on top, he couldn't help but kiss every inch of Tai's tanned skin. He took off his shirt and his pants. Before they knew it they were both completely naked. Just as Matt saw Tai's hardening erection, he started kissing downwards until his mouth was at the tip of Tai's prick.

He gently kissed the tip and then put it whole in his mouth. Tai moaned in pleasure and Matt smiled.He motioned up and down for a while.

''You want me to go in now?''

''Yes Yama. I want you now!''

Matt took the lube they had bought earlier that week and rubbed his dick with it as well as Tai's fine ass.

Tai felt him go inside him as they kissed and he screamed for more. Matt was holding Tai's legs going in and out as Tai screamed in pleasure. The action got faster and faster until Matt came and collapsed on Tai's chest kissing and savoring the moment.

''Now it's my turn.''

After the necessary preparations, the love making took place once more. Tai did the same in and out movement that Matt had done to him. After Tai climaxed, he came out of Yamato and started kissing him under the navel. Matt pulled him up to his face and gave him the best kiss he'd ever had.

''Taichi. I love you so much.''

''I love you too Yama.''

As Tai fell asleep, Matt said his goodbyes and kissed him softly. A single tear fell from Matt's eyes. Once the brunette was asleep, Matt headed to the kitchen, grabbed a post-it and wrote.

'I'm sorry Taichi. I love you but looks like fate doesn't want us to be together. I'm leaving Tai. But I'll never forget you. You were and always will be my one true love.'

Right after Matt wrote those words, he got dressed, kissed Tai one last time and left. When he got home, he got his bags ready to go and he went to sleep crying.

* * *

Ok so I know the chapter was short but more will come. Don't worry. Please review and umm I guess that's all. 

I won't be updating for a while cuz my computer is gonna get reprogramed or something. I'm not sure but I won't be able to use it for a while. So that's all. Don't forget to review on your way out.


	5. Don't go

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon.**

It's been a while huh? Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long (well not really that long) but now here I am and here is chapter 5 of _the diary. _

And now, a little time for thanks:

Infinitystar: By the way I've read all of your stories but one and I started reading it. They're all great.

Hikari-Sora1

Acalantha465:Evoluting: Shadows of delinquent Bliss is a great story so far.

Kari-HP: I'm readingA walk in the park and I LOOOVe it.

boyswillbeboys

minea

Takato the dreamer: I'm reading He will be loved and the story is really good.

Thanks to all and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't go 

It was 5 in the morning at the Ishida residence as everyone was getting ready to leave for the airport. Tk was on the computer chatting with Daisuke saying his last goodbyes and sending some obscene e-mails.

Matt thought of Taichi and how he would miss him and about how he left him naked on the bed all alone. He was about to cry when his dad came in to talk to him.

''Yamato. Can I talk to you for a second?''

''Sure. What do you want?''

Mr. Ishida hesitated but went on with the conversation. ''Well. I just wanted to know how you're doing with Tai. I… I know you're going out. Call me crazy but I just figured seeing as you're spending more time with him than with any girl you've ever been with. Tell me Matt… Are you... gay?''

Matt was surprised at what his father just asked him. He didn't know what to say and he just looked at his father. The answer in his eyes.

''I knew it. I'm sorry Matt. If it wasn't for your crazy mother, I wouldn't bring you to China with us but we need to leave. You know I don't want to ruin your life or Takeru's.''

''I know but… why do we have to go so far away? Why can't we just go to another city instead of going to another country? And why do we have to leave for so long? A year is a long time.''

''I don't know.''

------------------------

As Tai was waking up he noticed his blond lover wasn't by his side. He frowned but then thought that maybe he was making breakfast as usual. As he headed to the kitchen, he saw a post-it on the fridge he read those words he loved and hated all at once. Those sweet words that mend your soul as they brake your heart. He thought to himself.

'Why?'

Tai didn't even know where they were going. Then he had a struck of genius. Takeru always told everything to Daisuke. Tai jumped on the phone and he dialed Dais' number.

Daisuke answered right away. He knew that Tai would call.

''Where are they going?!''

''They're going to Beijing and they're leaving in a half hour. If we leave right away, we might get to the airport before they do and we can stop Teeks and Matt from leaving. Get your coat and take the bus: line 142 RIGHT NOW! I'll meet you on the bus. The Ishidas are going nowhere.''

Tai didn't have time to say anything that the dial tone replaced Davis' frantic blabbering. He did as Davis told him. He got his coat, ran across the street and got on the bus he almost missed. He waited impatiently to get to the airport and saw Daisuke get on the bus. No one had time to say anything that Davis started talking about this plan he had.

''We get inside and we head for the entrance to their flight. I think it's number 16 but that doesn't matter we'll work on that. Anyways, we get in their way and we don't let them pass through the gate. Then… right then, we kidnap Tk and Matt and we leave that crazy woman they call a mother and that poor man that has to deal with her all alone to go to Beijing. What do you think?''

''I think you're crazy. But we'll make your plan a bit more… umm…doable.''

''What do you mean?''

''We can get to the gate. We can persuade Mr and Mrs Ishida to let Matt and Tk stay and then we leave with or without them.''

Tai felt a tear form in his eye at the thought of leaving without Matt and then he stayed quiet the whole trip to the airport.

When they got there, Davis started running to the gate but Tai checked to see which gate they had to go to. The gate was the complete opposite way than Davis was going and Tai flinched as he saw four blondes about to go through it. Davis yelled to stop them but Tai stood silent as did Matt. Tk screamed in such joy seeing his boyfriend.

Tai started running towards Matt and he started to hit him softly on the chest an crying.

''You can't leave Matt. You just can't. I won't let you.''

Mrs. Ishida then stepped in, ''Get away from my son!''

''Leave me the fuck alone! It's your fault he's leaving. Why don't you and your husband leave and we'll all live happy here. Please, if you could just find it in your heart to let them stay. Matt… he's more than just a friend. He and I… we're in love and I need him to be with me.''

Tai fell to the ground sobbing. Daisuke pat his back to comfort him. Mrs. Ishida looked at the four boys one by one and looked at Tai with kindness. She just then realized that all his time she had been neglecting her children and that she was just taking care of herself. She looked at the boys again.

''I'm so sorry Yamato, Takeru. I just didn't realize it. I didn't realize anything. I'll go with your father. You two stay here. Besides, Matt is going to be 18 soon so…''

Matt jumped in his mother's arms and thanked her with all his heart. Matt, Tk, Tai and Davis watched the plane leave and the they left the airport all happy and lovey-dovey.

* * *

I know I know short. But not all chapters can be very long and besides I did get right to the point didn't I? Short and sweet 

My plans for the story changed. I just couldn't bring myself to make Yama and Tk leave. So now they stay but trouble lies ahead!

-Spooky ghost sound-

Review on your way out!


	6. For the time being

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon.**

OK. I started this chapter not long after posting chapter 5. There isn't much to say really so I'll go right on ahead to my thanks:

I would like to thank: Suki Doragon, Sonic2005, Tamara2187, chirpingCriket.

Kari-HP: OMG! I love your story. You left me right in the suspense. I like and hate to be stuck in suspense. Update soon!

Takato the dreamer: I'm gald you finished the story. Hurry up and write another!

Thanks to one and all. If I forgot someone, I'm terribly sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: For the time being 

"It's been a month now Yama. Maybe you should call."

Yamato glared at the brunet. For the first time since as long as he could remember, he was happy. His parents had gone to Beijing a month ago and only Takeru kept contact with them.

"Maybe you're right. I should call them later."

Summer was almost over and school would start soon. Matt had thought that if his parents didn't come back to Odaiba he could move in with Tai. Or maybe rent a new place. A bigger one. Maybe even a small house in a quiet place somewhere in town. They could all move in together all four of them in two rooms.

"What are you thinking about?" Tai asked seeing as Yamato wasn't paying attention to what he had been saying.

"What? Oh...nothing. Just umm. Well you know what I think we should do?"

"No. What."

"I thought that maybe if my parents don't come back to Odaiba. Well… you know… maybe we could move out to a bigger place all four of us."

Tai just stood there not knowing what to say. And as he thought up some words to say what he thought, the complete opposite came out.

"Don't you think it's too soon? I mean… We've only been officially going out for what, two months now."

Tai covered his mouth up the instant he finished his sentence and he just watched Yamato's eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Look. It's a good idea to move in all together but don't you think you're making plans a little to fast. Not in a bad way."

"Forget it." Matt then turned around and left the apartment. Tai stood there and hit himself for saying something so stupid to the person he loved. For all he knew, Matt really wanted to make this official and stay with Tai for the rest of his life. All that was nice as a thought but Taichi wasn't ready to take that step right away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kari, Iori, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako and Takeru were all hanging out at Ken's place and were having a pretty good time. Watching T.V, surfing the net and other stuff. Well…actually only most of them were doing that stuff. In a corner of the room, Tk and Dais were making out.

"What do you say we go back home and do it for real this time." Tk proposed to the other boy.

Daisuke's eyes lit up and he shook his head in approbation really fast and said: "For real this time?"

"You bet. Just wait a second." Tk got up and went to talk to the others. "I'm gonna go back home with Daisuke. We'll call you tomorrow."

The girls just couldn't stop themselves from blurting out a long and loud "AAAAWW!"

"Stop it. We're just going home for the heck of it so butt off. I'm leaving!" Davis said and ran for the door, excitement in his eyes.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

When they got home, Tk saw his brother in the living room with a bunch of tissues around him. He ran to him and hugged the older blond.

"What happened Yamato?"

"Nothing…Do you think I overreact sometimes?"

"What happened? Just tell me."

"Ok. I asked Tai if he wanted us four to move into a bigger place. But maybe he wasn't ready or prepared to be asked and I overreacted to what he said." Matt had started crying and he reached for a piece of paper by the end table. "He left this here for me. I saw it when I came back."

Tk read the paper and it wasn't a goodbye or a note to break up.

'_Look Yama, I'm sorry that I said what I said but I really do think it's to soon. Maybe you could move to another place with Takeru and maybe Daisuke but I'd doubt he could. I won't move in with you just yet. I want to wait a little while longer. I love you and I do want to be with you always but I'm not ready and I think you should give it more time. Call me if you want to talk. I'm sorry… Your love- Taichi'_

"What's so bad about what he wrote?"

"What's so bad? I drove him off. That's what's so bad!" Yamato then got up and ran to his room, tears dripping on the floor.

Tk turned over to Davis and stared at him disappointed.

"Looks like we won't be doing anything today."

* * *

I know I know short. But I have been blocked for quite some time now and I'm impressed that I even wrote. I'm just coming up with the first chapter of a new fic that I'll be posting I a little while. The main title will be BEACH BALLS and it'll be a kenkeru, taito, and probably some other people like maybe some yuri MIYAKOxHIKARI or something like that although I'm not a big fan of miyako or iori so those two will be omnipresent in my stories. 

That's that.

Infinitystar: I read every single one of your fics and loved them. I just finished the last chapter of MAKING FRIENDS DIGIDESTINED, UPDATE SOON love the story. (even if I don't review)

Review on your way out!


	7. The day after yesterday

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon.**

Thank you

Takato the dreamer, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, skimmie, Kari-HP and loveangel.

This is chapter 7 out of 9. Now now. Don't be discouraged, I will write more. Just not in this fic. I'm just running low on ideas and the readers interest seems to have dropped.

Look out for Beach Balls coming to a web page near you!

* * *

Chapter 7: The day after yesterday 

A soft knock on the door drove Matt's attention away from Tai's picture. Yamato stared at the door and got up.

"What do you want." Even though he didn't want to, he opened the door to find his younger brother sitting down by it.

"I thought that maybe you wanted some company." One pair of blue eyes met another and Yamato let the teen in.

The time passed slowly and painfully. It was already morning and Matt just couldn't stop thinking about how Tai must feel so he called him. As he dialed the number, there was a loud knock on the door. The person knocking was banging harder and harder on the poor door.

Matt approached the door slowly. When he opened the door completely, he saw Tai and yet, it wasn't his Tai. Not the strong and beautiful Tai he knew. This Taichi was tired and weak. It looked as if he didn't sleep and cried all night.

"Oh god Tai! What happened?"

"I've just been thinking. Thinking about you and me and where all this is going. And you know what I came up with?"

"God Taichi, don't tell me you're leaving me." Just as Matt said those words, Yamato felt something smooth and sweet meet his lips. Before he could even realize that Tai was kissing him, their tongues were already dancing together. Matt felt his eyes water up and he cried in Tai's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just reacted really badly to your answer and now I just feel like shit and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It made me think about some things and besides, I have a surprise for you."

Tai grabbed Yamato's hand and dragged him down the stairs and to the street. They looked at each other and Tai smiled once more as he dragged the blonde to a car.

"Surprise!"

"What is this? Don't tell me you bought a car."

"Both my parents left me a whole lot of money in their will and what better way to spend it than to use it to please you."

"But that's your money."

"Shut up and get in the car."

Taichi shoved his lover in the red car and went to the driver side and ignited the engine. They had only been driving around for about fifteen minutes when the car parked in front of a few houses.

Tai broke the silence that had taken over and said the stupidest thing ever: "Which one do you want. They're all for sale. Any one of them."

Matt stared at him shocked that the brunette had actually considered his proposal. He couldn't talk but Tai insisted that he choose one.

"Are they expensive? I don't want to take all of your money away."

"JUST CHOOSE!"

"Let's go see the one in the middle."

As soon as he said this, Matt found himself heading for the door of the house he had chosen.

The inside was pretty well decorated. Aside from the fact that there was no furniture, the colors and sizes of the rooms was perfect. There was enough room for both couples even though Yamato didn't want to put Daisuke and Takeru in ONE room. Yamato and Taichi in the master bedroom, Takeru and Daisuke in a smaller room, and Kari in the room that was left. Everything was perfect. And to Yamato's delight, the kitchen was a big one.

"Tell me how you want it and all you have to do is move in the furniture."

"It's perfect."

)0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0(

Before they knew it, they had moved in and were unpacking in the new house. The common rooms were all set up and now everyone was preparing their own rooms. Takeru was with Daisuke in their room unpacking boxes and making the bed. Kari was in the smallest room placing all of her little girly stuff. The one bedroom that was not getting taken care of was the master bedroom.

Tai and Matt had only made the bed and they were having a pretty good time.

Yamato kissed the now panting Taichi as he thrusted inside him. The feeling of his skin against the tanned skin of his love was almost orgasmic. This just had to be a dream. Yamato was making love to his one true love in his new home, with a new car; everything was perfect. He could finally state that they were going to be together forever. As he climaxed inside the dark skinned boy, he dropped butterfly kisses all over his body.

They both lied together on the bed. Tai playing with Yamato's hair and occasionally kissing his forehead. And Yamato caressing Tai's chest, savoring the moment. All he could think about was his future with the god that was lying beside him.

* * *

That is all for now folks but don't worry, more will come. What will be next? More lovey-dovey or problems create for the last 3 chapters? Only time and I will tell. You'll just have to wait now won't you? 

Please review on your way out and by the way. When you review, please tell me what you would like "Beach Balls" to be like.

I know I talk a lot about my next story, but I want to please all my readers. So if you want to be pleased, tell me what you want.

LATER!

(review)


	8. After the good times come the bad

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon.**

Thanks to:

-Praetor Aiden

-kim

-Jhin

-gene lawrenece

-loveangel

-Acalanatha465

-DarkMetalAngel of Destruction

* * *

Chapter 8: After the good times come the bad. 

The phone rang early in the morning, waking up everyone in the house. It rang for what seemed an eternity before Yamato finally grabbed it and answered.

A whisper was all that came out from the exhausted mouth of the golden blond as he said "Hello?". That simple word he would regret for the rest of his life. As he listened to the reply, he recognized his mother and he listened to the awful news she had in store for him and his brother.

"Yamato… It's me. Your mother…I'm calling about your father. He well…he's passed on." Matt distinctively heard a whimper coming from the woman on other end of the line. Although the words came to his mind he just couldn't say them. He didn't understand why he couldn't say the simple 'what happened?'. He just couldn't say it.

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But what are you supposed to do or say when somebody tells you that a person to which you held dearly is gone. Death is no lemon for lemonade.

The now widowed woman eased the pain for her son bye telling him not to say anything. And so he didn't.

"I'm not coming back Yamato. I'll be staying here and I'm going to start all over. But don't think that I'm abandoning you both. No matter how harsh or mean I've been on you boys, I want you to know that I'll always love you. Now I have to go…bye!"

The dial tone appeared out of nowhere to hide his mother's voice.

"Who was it babe?" The chocolate eyed wonder asked as soon as the phone touched the receiver.

"My mom." Mat hesitantly responded and he stared wide-eyed into nothingness. "He's dead."

"Who? Your dad's dead?" Taichi got up in a second hearing this and he hugged the blond tightly before asking him if he was okay.

Yamato didn't respond and he walked away without a word. A bit like Tai had done that night Matt had kissed him. Only difference was that Yamato didn't leave the house. He headed towards Takeru's room and he opened the door. All he saw was Daisuke spooning the younger blonde.

"Your father's dead so get up."

What a great way to wake up! His eyes as blue as the sea froze in an instant. Matt became as cold towards anyone and everyone then he was when he was younger.

He started preparing breakfast as fast as he could but without any good results. He was holding back his tears and this was killing him slowly from the inside. He felt soft hands wrap around his waist but reacted poorly.

"Look Tai. I'm not in the mood for your smooches on my neck so back the fuck off!"

"GOD YAMA! You and me, we have to talk. And seriously."

They sat down at the table and Tai said the first words.

"Yama… I'm scared. I'm scared for you. You just don't seem to be the same person I used to know."

"What do you know! You don't even know me… nobody does. Not even my family."

"Oh Yamato, you need to see a shrink. You're not stable. One second you're oh so happy and the next you start throwing knives at me. I really need you to let me into your head so I can understand you."

"I don't need anyone's help." Yamato walked out on the other teen and headed to the room. As he passed by Takeru's room again he butted in and started yelling.

"Get up! Your father is dead. D-E-A-D. I don't know if you understand what I'm saying but your boyfriend's kisses won't bring him back!"

Having said this he got into his own room, emptied every box by throwing them around until he found some clothes to put on. He got dressed and headed out the door. When he got to the street full of friendly neighbors who wanted to say hello, he realized that he wasn't in a neighborhood he was used to.

Yamato just walked around, not knowing where he was going. He looked at the other houses surrounding his own, the trees. He thought 'what an easy life those trees have. Not a worry in it except for a saw or two'. He looked at the people as he walked by them. He never did like people.

The blond walked around until night began to fall. As he saw the sun setting, he imagined his grave and how he would get there. Maybe Tai was right. What if he was unstable. What if every time something made him fall he never wanted to get back up. Maybe it was time to end it all. And that was what he was a bout to do.

He walked to the ledge of the pedestrian overpass and stared down to the boulevard under him. Why go on when the solution is so close.

* * *

Just so you know, this chapter was inspired by my real life in the moment. No my dad isn't dead (yet) but he just went over to the hospital today. And yes my life is a living hell hole. 

Review.


	9. Some say

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Digimon.**

And here it finally is! The last chapter of The Diary of Yamato Ishida.

Thanks to:

Kari-HP  
Hikari-Sora1  
DarkMetalAngel of Destruction  
loveangel  
killer

Enjoy!

P.S: sorry for the repetitive separations.

* * *

Chapter 9: Some say

The clock struck 6 when Taichi really started to worry. Yamato had been gone since morning and he still hadn't come back. Tai felt a bit guilty for making him leave like that and he worried like there was no tomorrow.

He just sat there thinking about the golden blond he had driven away when his sister and two boys entered the house.

"We didn't find him. I'm so sorry Tai." Kari hugged her brother tightly and then headed to the phone to call the others. She had told them all that Matt had left and that he hadn't come back. Everyone was looking for him.

696969696969696969

Yamato just sat on the stairs all day. He wasn't in that nameless neighborhood anymore. He had come back to his old apartment and he just sat there thinking. When he was over the boulevard, he wanted to jump down but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was the thought of leaving his one and only relative all alone in this big crazy world.

As he sat there, he thought about leaving this life that had made his suffer so much. And after death, you just become a thought and you'll hopefully be forgotten. He didn't want to be remembered. He got up to leave and that's when he saw his messy brown hair, his hazel eyes and his smooth lips pull up to him.

Yamato got in the car and started crying even more. Taichi kissed him softly and held close to him. His mere presence made Matt forget the pain. He looked up at the brunette, sobbing.

"Hey Chi!"

"Oh Yama… we were so worried. Where have you been all day?"

"I walked all the way here. And then I just sat on the stairs crying. I was thinking…of you and me…of us. I was just thinking how happy I am with you."

They kissed and Yamato stopped himself form saying anything stupid. And that reminded him of that one day when he had invited Tai over and they kissed. The restriction he had to go through not to spill the beans at the wrong time. Well… now was the same and yet it wasn't.

696969696969696969

All the lights were off and Yamato couldn't find his way. He banged his foot on the coffee table and made the jenga tower fall down in an unbearable din.

As soon as Takeru heard the noise, he opened the door to his room slowly and saw Yamato in the now opened light. As he slammed the door, he turned to Daisuke who had a disappointed look yet again.

"They're back. Not tonight. Ok?"

"Not like I have a choice anyway." A grin straight across his face, he laid down on the bed. "If this keeps up, we'll never do it."

As Takeru got dressed, Tai opened the door to tell him he found Yamato and saw him practically naked.

"Oh shit! Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm gonna leave now." Tai then ran into his room and jumped on the bed embarrassed.

"What happened? You're blushing." A faint laugh came right after Yamato said this.

"You won't believe what I just saw…. I just saw Tk… in the nude. Ha! He really is your younger twin."

"Shut up!"

A pillow was thrown across the room and Yamato jumped on Tai.

"You know I love you, right? Cause I want you to have the best night you ever had tonight. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Yes?"

A kiss, a tug on their clothes and the boys were right in the action. After a few minutes, they were moaning louder than ever.

696969696969696969

In the other room, Daisuke was irritated as hell. "They get to do it whenever they want and we have to wait to be alone. Do you think they're doing it on purpose? Do you think they enjoy making us hear their "hour of pleasure"? Cause this really is torture."

"Don't worry. We'll do it someday."

"Someday? Well then, I sure hope that day comes soon cause I'm about to explode."

696969696969696969

After the two hour love-fest, the mix of gold and chocolate fell asleep arm in arm. Or at least they were until Yamato got up. He headed for the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper. Once again, memories of the past came to him. This one was of when he was supposed to leave. And this time, he was leaving as well.

He had a hard time finding a pen but when he found it, he started writing.

'It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel. In such times, I see you laughing when I close my eyes. Until the time I reach eternal sleep, that smile will have to stay with me without fail. People are all sad. So they go away and forget.

For that which I should love… for that which gives me love, I'll do what I can. Back then when we met, we went the long way and we got hurt didn't we? But as time went by, the hurt turned to bliss and my life with you was an eternal dream. A dream I had while I was awake.

The love I have for you is beyond words and I hate to do this to you once again but I fear I have to. Like I said, people are sad and so they go away and forget. I shall go away but and I will forget. I'll forget the things that hurt but I will never forget you. No matter how hard I might try it's impossible to forget you, my one true love.

Take care of my brother. Take care of Hikari and Daisuke. And of course, take care of yourself.

I loved you. I love. I will love you forever and for eternity.

Goodbye.'

Once he finished writing, he got up and got dressed. He grabbed the car key on his way out and got into the car. He drove until he got to the bridge. It was late so there was almost nobody on the road. Yamato got out of the car and headed for the ledge.

He thought to himself about jumping right then and there.

"Some say that when people jump down, a third of the way down they realize that all their problems are solvable. I guess I'll never find out. I won't give death the chance to take my life away just for me to learn a lesson."

He got back in the car and drove off.

)0oooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooo(

A tear stained the paper that the blonde had touched the night before. This time, he was gone and it would not be easy to find him.

**THE END**

* * *

So that was the end. And now, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story.

killer  
loveangel  
Kari-HP  
Hikari-Sora1  
DarkMetalAngel of Destruction  
Preator Aiden  
kim  
Jhin  
gene lawrence  
Acalanatha465  
skimmie  
Takato the dreamer  
InfinityStar  
chirping Cricket  
Dark Hikari Alchemist  
kazamaFangirl even if you were somewhat mean  
Tamara2187  
boyswillbeboys  
minea  
yoko kikiou  
Insomniac klown

THANK YOU ALL.

Another story will follow soon. So stay tuned or whatever it is they say in written things

This was matims: matims signing off (for a few weeks)

OK IMPORTANT INFO!

Now I just had a feeling that a lot of you were going to complain because Yamato left. But be assured , readers, because there is a sequel to The Diary of Yamato Ishida.

Just so you all know, I try to keep my profile up to date. So if you want to know if I plan on continuing a story in a sequel or prequel, just check there.

Now, while you're waiting for the sequel to be posted, why don't you go ahead and read Bach Balls. Tadam. It's up now so it's there if you want.

I just realized that I'm kind of doing advertisement. Funny huh? Anyways I'll let you live your lives now.


End file.
